majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Seiso Hazakura
Hazakura Seiso |- | Gender: ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: B' |- |'Birthday: March 6' |- |'Sign: Pisces' |- | Seiso Hazakura (葉桜 清楚) is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S ''Seiso is a new transferred student in Kawakami Academy. |} '''Hazakura Seiso (葉桜 清楚) is one of the main heroines or love interests for Naoe Yamato in '''''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-2. She is also one of the new transfer students in Kawakami Academy from the sequel of Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. She is a clone, and is part of the Kuki's Bushido Plan, along with Musashibou Benkei, Yoshitsune Minamoto, and Nasu no Yoichi, though she was born one year earlier than them. Hazakura Seiso is one of the 4 clones of the Bushido Plan. Who she is a clone of is known to nobody including herself, except for few important people at Kuki Corp. She was put in class 3-S for her test marks. She also has a customized bike by Kuki which she rides to school in the morning. She doesn't hang out with the Kazama family as much as the others, but they are on good terms with her. Story (Majikoi! A-2) Appearance Seiso has yellow eyes, and long black hair that pasts her waist, she use a flower hair clip to tied the front of her hair. She also has pale skin. Many boys and Momoyo Kawakami adore her because of her looks. Personality Seiso has a really sweet personality with a love for books. Many boys see her as a gentle and sweet girl as opposed to girls that are fighters in Kawakami Academy. Because of her sweet and caring personality, she gets along with everybody. In Majikoi! A-2, she's shown to have a firm personality as she wouldn't allow Yamato to treat her for free for being the older one. This is also shown when she takes the lead in her H-scene in her route, unlike Kouu who's easily embarrassed with even a kiss. Abilities and Skills Throughout the Majikoi! S route and parts of Majikoi! A-1, she has shown to be quite agile and fast as commented by the girls of the Kazama family. Also her footwork is extraordinary. Also she has shown feats of that she was extraordinary strong despite herself not noticing it. Few examples are easily lifting a heavy vase. She can also running as fast as a normal person while caring a heavy pod full of water during Tsubame's route. She is also really smart. because of those traits she was placed in class 3-S for both her combat abilities and brains. Also when she first was introduced, some signs of her true identity were hinted in her name.( that she was cloned from someone extraordinary) Some of her skills: Extraordinary strength: '''while not noticing it herself she possesses immense physical strength, being able to blow people through a door with a light push and sending someone flying to a wall by using a mere push as shown during Tsubame's route. '''Extraordinary speed: '''Her speed is also abnormal, although the people around her don't notice it because they think she is a literature girl and she herself isn't aware of it herself. But some martial artists like Miyako noticed that her movements for example; when hopping on a bicycle, were very gracefull and skilled. During tsubame's she was able to run as fast as a normal person while caring a heavy tube full with water. Luo Haou She is a clone of the "Kouu (Xiang Yu)” who was a powerful Chinese Military Leader. (If you’re actually interested, you can read more about him here ) She refers to herself as Haou which is translated as in "supreme ruler". Seiso transforms into her alter-ego when she learns from who she is cloned from that is why Kuki wanted her to learn her identity when she became 25 so she has the knowledge to deal with her true persona and being a true leader. In Koyuki's route Marple awakened her earlier because of her plan and in her own route the Kazama Family awakened her after looking up from who she is from because of Seiso's request to look for who she is really cloned from. After her awakening Seiso and Haou can freely switch between each others personality and appearance. The two persona also don't seem to have a bad relationship with each other. Because Haou does read(although she likes manga the best and falls in sleep from reading novels) and water flowers because of Seiso's needs and influence, but on the other side Seiso also helps Haou when she needs it as seen during her own route. Their relationship could be compared to good friends. Appearance Haou has red eyes instead of Seiso yellow eyes, and long black hair that pasts her waist, she use a flower hair clip to tied the front of her hair like Seiso, but in her case there are some bangs in front of her forehead. Haou has the same kind of skin as Seiso so she also has white skin.Her inner polo is also untuck unlike Seiso Personality She is very arrogant and has a lot of pride in her abilities and skills which in her own route causes her own downfall. As shown in both Koyuki route and her own route she will hit everyone who she finds impolite against her as she herself was a ruler before. Like in Koyuki's route she want to rule the world as soon as she awakened in her route, but like koyuki's she was also stopped in her own route albeit because of a different reason. She has a lot of faults but due to Yamato, Kuki and Seiso efforts, she begins to correct herself and becoming a better person. In her own route after she was stopped she retained the appearance of Haou, but the vibe she gave off was the complete opposite of Seiso as most people were scared of her as they saw her power. She had more the aura of a female school delinquent as opposed to her previous neat aura. Also all the Seiso fans had their dreams crushed after she became Haou in both routes, but that became better later on as they knew her better and also because Seiso and Haou could later switch between each other freely. Although she is arrogant and her manner of speech is harsh sometimes, she is respectful to those who she acknowledged their skill as seen when she fought against Yukie that she wanted her in her army because of her sword skills or other people who she thinks that should be in her army. Also she is nice to people who were close with Seiso like Kyougoku as she isn't hostile against him after her awakening. Haou is respectful to her alter persona Seiso since she does things that the normal Seiso likes to do although Haou does have her own preference's. Like for examples, Seiso's need for reading books she fulfills it by reading mangas. During her own route she also displays a cute side as when she didn't realize she fell for Yamato, she has shown some cute behaviors like refusing to transform into her Haou persona as she felt that her heart wouldn't stop beating when she saw Yamato. But in the end of her route she learned to be more respectful to the people who helped her during the mock battle's and although she still retains a lot of her pride she became a better leader-like person and became also a lot less arrogant which in return made the people around her respect her more instead of being scared of her. Abilities and Skills Her fighting skills are easily on par at the level of Kawakami Momoyo, Tesshin's or Hume's if not greater than theirs. A testament of her skills and abilities is shown in both Koyuki route( where she beat both Lu-sensei and Kawakami Tesshin in one blow, although the latter was already exhausted from fighting against many Ryouzanpaku members and at last giving a hard time against Matsunaga Tsubame while still bearing the injuries from her fight against Kawakami Tesshin.) and especially in her own/Seiso route, her abilities are clearly shown that she is one of the strongest if not the strongest because after she awakened she sent Kawakami Momoyo flying away like a star with a counter-punch, then overwhelming Miyako, Chris, Kazuko and Yukie(although she could fight even with her for a little while before being defeated). After defeating them she beat a large group of Kawakami students who were after her because Miss Marple asked them to stop Haou. Because of her rampage the Kuki group went after her and she defeated Azumi, Stacey and Lee in the process. She was also stopped by the Itagaki family and Shakadou but despite their efforts they were also defeated by her, with only Tatsuko (berserker form) and Shakadou the only ones being able to match her for a while. And after she defeated all those people still managed to barely beat another one of the Big Four( Ageha Kuki) and surviving a direct hit from Tsubame's Hiragumo blast. She was only defeated by Momoyo who came flying back from her hit because she was extremely damaged and exhausted from all those fights she took on. Later on it has been shown she is the only one in Kuki who can spar seriously against Hume as the whole Kuki building was trembling when they sparred against each other. Also it should be noted that only Hume is possible the only suitable sparring partner against her as nobody else there could match her in close combat. Finally, Haou was able to defeat the likes of Yoshitsune and even Tsubame. '''Monster strength: Her strength is easily on Big four level if not higher she has shown during both Koyuki's route and her own route several displays of her physical strength only. According to Matsunaga her normally destructive blows are equally powerful as average special attacks as shown when she countered Momoyo's technique with her own normal punch and send her flying like a star and also during her battle with Yukie she also displays immense jaw strength as she caught her sword technique easily with her teeth. Another testament of her strength is when Kokoro caught her hand she couldn't throw her as her strength was far above hers and simply threw her to pool. Also she overpowered Tatsuko(in her berserker form)easily with pure brute strength as shown that Tatsuko couldn't throw her with her power and was simple thrown into a wall by Haou. Also later on during her battle against Ageha she destroyed a bridge way with only a punch which is another testament of her brute strength. Immense speed: '''She is fast enough to go from one place to another as if she was teleporting like Hume. Also her reflexes and speed are fast enough to easily dodge Mayuzumi Yukie's sword-slashes(who are said to be godlike in speed). Another testament of her speed was that she got behind Tatsuko easily when she couldn't throw her Haou simply teleported behind her and throw her into a wall. '''Immense endurance: '''In both Koyuki's route and her own route she has shown that she has immense endurance. Few examples are in Koyuki's route where she could stand up after taking two finisher moves from Kawakami Tesshin himself and after the battle still giving a hard time against Tsubame despite her injuries and also during her battle against Tsubame, Haou got both poisoned and electrified and still showed no weakness. In her own route her endurance is even shown more clearly where she after taking hits from the Itagaki family(Shakadou and Tatsuko) and Ageha Kuki she still could fight further. '''Immense stamina: '''During her own route after she awakened she took out opponents(Kazama family, multiply opponents in Kawakami Academy, Lee, Stacy and Azumi, Itagaki family, Ageha Kuki) fight after fight and still showed no visible signs of fatigue. '''Immense Durability: '''Her body is strong enough to survive two finisher moves from Kawakami Tesshin himself and also during her own route she got shot by Tsubame's Hiragumo finisher blast directly and still stand up to fight further since she wanted to pay back Tsubame for her shot. '''Ki-pressure: '''She can unleash a Ki-pressure where normal people would be blasted away, only those with skill in martial arts have resistance against it as shown during her own route. Also when she awakened, her unleashed berserk-like Ki made Momoyo cautious since there was something strange happening to her and also her Ki-pressure would send Hume's fighting senses that something overwhelming has awakened and that gave him enough reason to bought Monshiro and Hideo to safety since her power could be a threat to them. '''Weapon master: she has shown in both route that she is really proficient in using a weapon especially a Chinese spear. In her own route especially she has shown she can blow away a large group of people with her weapon. During the mock battles she could also sent energy slashes from her weapon and create wind tornado's when spinning around her weapon. Inhuman abilities: '''Her body is also shown to be extra-ordinary like most master-class people like Hume or Momoyo. She can use her breath only to repel Miyako's arrows and later on she has shown she could also blow away a bazooka missile. Also her body is able to withstand a 100,000 volt electrical charge attack(Haou commented that it only helped to make her stiffened shoulder looser). Gallery majikoia_seiso01.png graphic-image-14.jpg scenario-cg-seiso.jpg Hazakura.Seiso.full.1556965.jpg Hazakura.Seiso.full.1556914.jpg Hazakura.Seiso.full.966051.jpg 40c7623224bc085c4e9ade658b594994.png majikoi__emperor_seiso_by_sensational_x-d6ei135.png guishen_0088EV_067_06_11.jpg guishen_0091EV_067_08_01.jpg o030004471373082153132.png 791bddfe47cd3e37ee13eea4fa25e457.jpeg 36997271_p7.jpg 36997271_p8.jpg 34220401.jpg 34036823.jpg 37451424.png 42646974.jpg 7a2032895bb87bd06417f99c2d70f888.jpg 9ab4082ef00b4081c4a21949fefeab06.jpg c32d92385357bf7488d2f21346bab6a0.jpg 37226790.png Hazakura.Seiso.full.1556915.jpg Hazakura.Seiso.full.1556916.jpg Hazakura.Seiso.full.1556968.jpg 7.jpg 5.jpg 12.jpg Haou full body animated.jpeg|Haou full body Trivia *Seiso is one of the characters introduced in the new sequel of ''Majikoi!, '''''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S. *She was cloned from a historical figure along with the others of the Bushido Plan, except none of the characters know which historical figure. It's possible that Seiso herself doesn't know. *As shown in her own route. In the past Seiso was cloned first and also received Kuki education on an Island like Yoshitsune and the others, but unlike Yoshitsune she had no-one around her to communicate with and she sometimes felt jealous that Yoshitsune had some she could come to. but because she was their senpai she couldn't be selfish to wish for someone to talk with. To kill time, she started to read novels as the library in the Kuki education center as they had a lot of novels and she grew fond of reading them as she didn't feel alone anymore when she read them. That is where her love for books come from. *She is very strong physically, as she was cloned from a strong warrior, but she doesn't know which hero of the past she was. *Her original's name is hidden by Kuki themselves, hinting that the fact the original was in fact not an hero, but perhaps it's because he/she was an threat in the past. *Haou is really sensitive to her past mistakes, which makes it a perfect weapon to keep her in line. *Several people already guessed who Seiso is really cloned from before Haou was introduced. Those people include: Ukita, Mouri (Tsubame route) and Tsubame herself. *In Majikoi! S, her tarot card arcana was the Emperor arcana, which also gave a hint who she really was. *Haou is the only person Hume doesn't recognize as a baby, which is also another testament of her strength. * Haou makes an appearance and is a playable character in Eiyu Senki Gold. Apparently she got blown away into another dimension by Momoyo and appears in the visual novel 'Turn based strategy Game' Eiyu Senki Gold. This most likely might have happened during her route in Majikoi! A-2, but instead of getting sent to Kawakami Mountain, she gets sent into another world, which may explain why she is playable in the game when Majikoi! A-2 was released. * In the latest poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Seiso is ranked #10. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Student Category:Female protagonist Category:Students Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Side Characters Category:Bushido Plan Category:Love Interests